Winnie the Pooh
''Winnie the Pooh & Company: The Original Soundtrack ''is a Soundtrack Which Was Scored By J.A.C. Redford and Songs By Huey Lewis, The Disney Chorus, Pooh and The Gang and The Farthing Wood Gang. This was Released in December 21st 1995. Score List # Oliver & Company Theme/Once Upon a Time in New York City (by Huey Lewis) # Way To White Deer Park/Welcome To White Deer Park # Somedays # Winter (Arranged Music) # Badger is Injured (Arranged Music)/Conversation (Arranged Music)/Pooh, Cat and Badger # Finding Your Way # Survival (Arranged Music) # The Reunion # My Old Way # New Enemies (Arranged Music) # Springtime # A Joke Backfires (Arranged Music) # Why the Time? # Mystery Times # Home is Where the Heart is (Arranged Music) # The Death of Dreamer/The Feud Begins (Arranged Music) # Ambushed Bear # Like Father, Like Son (Arranged Music) # Bold‘s Journey Begins # In Town # Time For New Home # Christopher Robin # Same Way Bear # Welcome Back To White Deer Park # Narrow Escapes (Arranged Music) # Let This Bear Go/The Search For Hundred Acre Wood Begins # Out Nowadays/Shadows (Arranged Music) # Somedays # Pooh!/Silly! # A Time of Reckoning (Arranged Music) # Hurry!/A Self For Pooh # Blood is Thicker Than Water (Arranged Music) # Hungry Pooh/Run Pooh Run! # Back To Christopher Robin’s Home # Best Company # Really Nice # Back To White Deer Park Again # Story/Friend In Need/Pooh’s Life # Welcoming/Enchanted # Reconciliation (Arranged Music)/The New Beginning # Came to Break/Run Away! # Comings and Goings (Arranged Music) # The New Mates # General, My Home # The Jeremy Hunt # Got Sallowed # Farthinghurst # Let The Company Begin # Wake Up!/Back To White Deer Park # The Long Mission/A Big Mission Begins # Out and About (Arranged Music) # Movements # Gonna Meet Jeremy Again # Water, Water (Arranged Music) # Agent Pooh?! # Shoes off! # The Missing Fox’s Friend (Arranged Music) # Corner Around # Try and Try # Christopher Helps Out/Injection # The Hundred Acre Wood Mission Continues # Big!/Pooh‘s Power Place # Tiffs and Tempers (Arranged Music)/Adventures for The Birds (Arranged Music) # The Long Tailed Visitor (Arranged Music)/Pooh In Danger # Scared Silly By Snakes (Arranged Music)/A Bigger Oink (Arranged Music)/Mark The Sherman Piglet # The Mole Game (Arranged Music)/Test Woods # The Worst Kind of Hurricane (Arranged Music) # Leader Trouble/Pooh by the Stream # Spy Dangers/Badger In Danger is Saved # Weekends/The Leader Spy # Homeward Bound (Arranged Music) # New World/Pooh’s Grand Adventures # Bully-Bully-Bully (Arranged Music) # To Save Pooh‘s Life # Reunited # Scarface Returns/Train Chase # The Final Battle # Finally! # The Animals of White Deer Park (Theme of The Animals of Farthing Wood) # Welcome to Hundred Acre Wood/Reunited 2 # Birthday Party! # End Credits Song List # Once Upon a Time in New York City - Huey Lewis (from The Score) # The Company - Winnie the Pooh # Same my Life - Hare # Goodbyes - Mole # My Baby - Christopher Robin # Hello My Pretending Figure - Mossy and Badger # Morning Days - Lady Blue # Scarfaces! - Scarface # My Piece of Niece Colin - Jeremy Hunt # Good Company, Pooh - Christopher Robin # Clap Your Paws - The Farthing Wood Gang # Some Company, Good Smart - The Animals of Farthing Wood Gang # The Animals of White Deer Park - Huey Lewis # Christopher is a Birthday Boy! - Pooh, His Friends and The Farthing Wood Gang # The End was Real - Pooh # The Animals of Farthing Wood Swedish Intro (Opening of the Flim) # The Animals of Farthing Wood Swedish Outro (End Credits of the Film) # Gib niemals auf (End Credits of the Film) Soundtrack Release Date December 21st 1995 Category:Soundtracks Category:Disney Soundtrack Category:Soundtrack Category:Winnie the Pooh